Miraculous Ladybug Aventuras Inter-dimensionales
by Towako-Chan
Summary: ...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Desde que era pequeña, me eh sentido diferente a los demás, sentía que no era normal, que había algo malo en mi, y por eso los demás niños me molestaban, yo era el objeto de sus burlas, cada día en la escuela era una tortura. Pero no estaba sola, mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanas, eramos la familia de raros en la ciudad de Puebla, México,yo sabia que ellos no eran mi verdadera familia, no se que paso con mis verdaderos padres, ellos desaparecieron cuando apenas tenia un mes de nacida pero estas personas me acogieron en sus alas y me criaron como si fuera una mas de la familia, de alguna forma yo sentía que ellos eran igual de raros que yo y por eso me sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

Pero la felicidad no es para siempre.

—¡Santos, cuidado!—grito un soldado de la armada Norte Americana, cubriendo a su amigo y compañero del ataque de un soldado enemigo, logro salvar a su amigo...pero lamentablemente, el no tubo la misma suerte.

(...)

—lo siento, General Corneille, el coronel Ryan no sobrevivió al ataque.

(...)

Ninguna de nosotras volvimos a ser las mismas. nos mudábamos seguido a distintas partes del mundo, buscando estabilidad, pero nunca la encontramos.

Y todo se fue al demonio un día.

— **¡mayday! ¡mayday! ¡mayday!** ¡aquí el jet 003-ALPHA! ¡necesitamos ayuda ya! ¡falla del motor 2, riesgo de caída inminente! **¡mayday! ¡mayday! ¡mayday!** —oía gritar a mi madre desde la sala del piloto y luego todo se volvió negro.

(...)

Lo perdí todo...perdí lo poco que me quedaba. Trato de fingir que estoy bien, cuando en realidad no en así, luego de lo ocurrido, no creí que podría recuperarme...pero estas personas aparecieron y de a poco comenzaron a revivir algo dentro de mi que creí no podría ser revivido,

—soy Han Nakamura, un placer conocerte...

—Michelle Corneille, el...placer es mio, Han.

(...)

—Hola, soy Alya y ella es mi amiga, Marinette.

—Hey! es un placer conocerte...ehh.

—soy Michelle Corneille, el placer en mio chicas—.finalice haciendo una sonrisa forzosa.

(...)

—¡NIÑO CUIDADO!—grite empujando al rubio.

—gracias por salvarme...

—Michelle, soy Michelle.

(...)

—gracias por ayudarnos a detener a esa señora loca, chica.

—no fue nada, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás corrían peligro.

(...)

—¡Michelle!—oí gritar a Adrien detrás de mi—Hola Michelle, te quiero presentar a mi amigo, Nino.

—Hola, es un honor conocer a la chica que salvo a mi amigo de una muerte segura—.finalizo estrechando su mano con la mía.

—es un placer, Nino.

(...)

—que yo ¡¿que?!

—si, tu seras la siguiente en la linea de tus ante pasados.

Ellos trajeron la luz a mi vida otra vez, nunca hubiera creído que estas simples personas cambiarían mi vida, ellos se volvieron una parte muy importante en mi vida, se volvieron mis guías, mis luces...mis razones para sonreír y vivir, gracias a ellos volví a ser la chica que realmente era, por fin era feliz otra vez.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

(...)

— ¡Chat cuidado! —grite corriendo hacia el y evitando el ataque.

(...)

Me encuentro en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no veo nada mas que oscuridad, estoy confundida, que hago aquí? es el limbo? eh muerto? ¡NO! no puedo morir! no recuerdo que paso, como morí? quien era antes de morir?

Necesito recordar, ordenar mis memorias hasta este momento. Recordar quien soy. Si debo decir como empezó todo, es posible que comienze desde aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug: Aventuras Inter-Dimencionales por**_ _ **Towako-chan**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Una razón?**_

Mi vida ya no fue la misma, en el fondo grito de sufrimiento y dolor por haber perdido lo mas importante en mi vida, pero podía ocultarlo bien con una sonrisa. Yo y Rachel nos fuimos a los departamentos más famosos de parís…sinceramente hubiera preferido vivir en el campo, en la naturaleza pero no, Rachel dice que tengo que estudiar más a fondo este mundo podrido, para poder sobrevivir en el futuro.

—que piensas tanto?—interrogo Rachel con tranquilidad—es por todo lo que paso, verdad?

Yo no dije nada ni tampoco me moví. Si era por todo lo que paso y por estar en una ciudad extraña con un idioma extraño, aunque no me puedo quejar, primero estuve en Japón, mi país natal y la capital del anime, luego en Brasil, el hogar de las drogas y el carnaval, luego en Chile, el país de los temblores, y la lista continua he estado en casi todo el mundo y ahora en parís la "ciudad del amor", hmph yo no creo esas estupideces.

—Hemos llegado—anuncio notando mi neutralismo—sé que es difícil para ambas, pero lo superaremos con el tiempo.

—No hay problema Rachel, estaré bien—trate de sonar bien para que no se preocupe pero no funciono.

Ella no muy convencida bajo de la camioneta y comenzamos a llevar las cajas al departamento. Los hombres que nos ayudaban a llevar nuestras cosas al departamento tenían unas expresiones graciosas, nuestras cajas eran tan pesadas que se necesitaban dos hombres para levantarlas pero Rachel llevaba dos cajas sin sudar una gota, a pesar de parecer una mujer fina y delicada Rachel en realidad era una mujer de carácter muy fuerte y serio, amante la mecánica.

—necesita ayuda con eso señorita? —Dijo un chico joven de quince años, castaño, de ojos azules y con rasgos asiáticos.

—ah! Si…gracias—respondí con mi tipica y monótona voz, luego del incidente, mis ánimos han estado por los suelos.

—si…ahh s-soy Han, Han Nakamura—afirmo tartamudeando y un poco sonrojado.

—hmph yo soy Michele, Michele Corneille—no quiero hablar con nadie en estos momentos, pero no quiero parecer mal educada—adivinare…japonés verdad?

—s-si co-como lo supiste? —se le notaba impresionado y confundido—eres una acosadora?

— ¿qué?…no solo lo supuse—me sorprendió que allá dicho eso. Acaso lo acosan?—como has notado yo también vengo de Asia y para ser mas exactos también soy de Japón.

—enserio? Wow es genial!

—etto, perdón si pregunto pero…—la curiosidad me invadía, pero Rachel siempre me enseño que nunca hay que meterse en la vida de los demás—quienes te acosan?

—ah? las chicas de mi colegio, el Force Et I'Honneur—respondio tranquilo sin ningún rastro de emoción negativa, lo cual me tranquilizo—es una gran escuela tiene de todo, talleres de todo tipo, un gran patio, un comedor grande y una muy buena conexión Wi-Fi, deberías ir! Te encantara, y mucho!

—cre-—antes de que yo termine lo que iba a decir mi madre me llamo.

—Michele, apúrate tenemos que terminar rápido—grito desde lejos—deja de coquetear y apúrate!

—Ma-Mamá! yo n-no estoy co-coqueteando con nad-nadie!—le respondi sonrojada y avergonzada, pude ver de reojo a Han, él también estaba notoriamente sonrojado… como odio que mi madre haga eso.

Sin más dilaciones yo, Han y los demás obreros terminamos de llevar las pesadas cajas al departamento, joder que algunas pesaban mucho, Han seguía hablando de muchas cosas y aunque yo no quería hablar, le respondía para no ser mal educada, es un chico muy simpático y divertido, me agrada, espero que Rachel me anote en la escuela Force Et I'Honneur junto con él, cuando terminamos de subir todo al departamento me despedí de han y comencé a desempacar las cosas.

—ah~ no, no señorita—ordeno Rachel con un semblante serio y yo la mire confundida—yo desempacare todo, TU ve a conocer las calles de la gran parís.

—no mamá, no dejare que hagas todo esto sola—no tenía ganas de salir en estos momentos, prefería quedarme en casa haciendo nada pero esta es la primera vez que me opongo a una de las ordenes de Rachel y se le notaba muy sorprendida—es que…mira todas estas cosas, no terminarías ni en todo el resto del día.

—Mira niña, sabes que yo no soy una mujer común y corriente—hablo seria pero tranquila lo que hiso que se me fuera un poco el nerviosismo—así que has lo que le digo jovencita y sal a conocer parís "la ciudad del amor".

— *Suspiro* ok, a sus órdenes, jefa—cedí a su petición y de mala gana hice el típico saludo militar—me retiro.

Dicho esto salí del departamento y decidí ir por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio y además me gusta estar en movimiento…grave error, mi departamento está en el penúltimo piso y son muchas escaleras, cuando por fin llegue a la ultima escalera yo estaba casi muerta…lo que daría por un vaso de agua.

—quien eres tú? —interrogo una voz muy chillona a mi parecer—con esa ropa parece que eres una de las hijas de los empleados de limpieza.

No podía responderle debido a que tenia la garganta seca y además me costaba respirar, viéndola detenidamente es una chica de mi edad, rubia de ojos azules y mucho, demasiado maquillaje en la cara…espera tiene una botella de agua, como no podía hablar señale la botella de agua para que me diera un poco de agua.

—qué?, quieres un poco de mi agua—hablo en tono de burla, que acaso no ve que me estoy asfixiando? —pues entonces bebe agua del desagüe.

—…cof—no puedo hablar y las piernas me duelen pero debo llegar a la máquina de agua.

—que haces? No puedes caminar? Pero baya que eres inútil.

Aun con dolor de piernas me levanto con dificultad y me dirijo a la máquina de agua que está cerca del mostrador, cuesta respirar y mis piernas duelen como si tuviera clavos en ellas, pero debo ser fuerte Rachel siempre me enseño a siempre ser fuerte, que nunca tire la toalla tan fácilmente, así que debo seguir su consejo, estoy llegando.

—que planeas hacer? —cuestiono su voz chillona, joder porque me está siguiendo?— ¡oye no te acerques a esa agua, es agua de calidad y muy cara no la toques con tus feas manos¡

—…—sin hacerle caso tome un vaso de agua y me lo bebí todo y se viene el segundo…esta agua es deliciosa.

— ¡te dije que no la toques! —dios que acaso nunca se calla? —ugh que asco! Ya es todo! ¡SEGURIDAD!

Sin que yo llegase a reaccionar los gorilas me llevaron a la puerta del hotel en el que YO y mi jefa nos hospedábamos, cuando llegamos a la puerta creí que me empujarían afuera pero no…literalmente me tiraron afuera, me lastime el mentón, los codos y una rodilla.

—a~uch—me queje muy adolorida y alargando la A, dios como pueden existir personas así de malas…mamá tiene razón el mundo en el que vivimos está podrido.

—oye estas bien?! —grito alguien desde lejos, una chica al parecer—que te paso?!

—Nada…estoy bien—respondí gélida y tratando de ponerme de pie sin exito.

—espera, déjanos ayudarte—las dos chicas me ofrecieron su ayuda, y sin quejas la acepte—ya, esta.

Viéndola vi que era una chica morena de pelo castaño, con lentes negros, acompañada de otra chica pero esta tenia rasgos asiáticos de ojos azules y tenía pelo azul oscuro con dos coletas, me recuerda a…

—Ah, G-gracias por la ayuda—es muy parecida a ella, físicamente…mis intentos para olvidarme de ella se fueron por la borda—lamento haberles hablado con ese tono tan gélido, es q-que tuve un mal día.

—no hay problema chica todos tenemos un mal día —respondió tranquila y con una sonrisa, parecen ser buenas personas, pero no me confiare—soy Alya, Alya Césaire!

—oh, y yo soy Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng—se presento alegremente la peli-azul—es un gusto conocerte…

—Michelle, Michelle Corneille, el gusto es mío— creí que se molestarían por el tono en el que les hable—oigan enserio lamento como les hable al principio, es que me-

—ya no importa, como dije antes todo el mundo tiene un mal día—alego Alya sonriente lo que me causo tranquilidad—oye eres nueva en parís verdad? Lo noto por tu acento.

—sí, vengo de México—todos los lugares en los que estado, México es el que está en mis favoritos.

—entonces hablas español verdad? —pregunto Marinette con interés.

— _pues si wey no mames_ —Parece que le sorprendió que yo hablara en español ya que la gente que pasaba me miraba raro—por que ponen esas caras? Acaso nunca escucharon a un turista hablar en español?

—no, nunca oído hablar a alguien en español!—hmph, creí que esta área era muy transitada por los turistas—nunca había oído hablar a alguien en otro idioma!

—y Michele, a donde te dirigías?—me interrogo con curiosidad, la verdad preferiría estar en casa pero si vuelvo ahora, mi jefa seguramente me volverá a sacar de casa.

—Ah, es que como soy nueva aquí, mi jef- d-digo mi ma-madre, dijo que salga a conocer los alrededores por que nos quedaremos mucho tiempo—respondí sin interés, casi meto la pata.

—baya! Si quieres, nosotras, podemos ser tus guías y mostrarte los alrededores, que dices?—Después de la amabilidad que me brindaron, sería descortés de mi parte no aceptar…

—*suspiro* si. Porque no—cedí ante la petición de la azabache, espero que no me traigan problemas.

—ese es el espíritu! Bien donde podría ser nuestra primera parada? —Alya se quedo con una pose pensativa hasta que chasqueo sus dedos y ella y Marinette se miraron.

— ¡el parque! Quieres ir con nosotras al parque? Esta por aquí cerca! —dijeron al unisonó, lo cual fue algo aterrador.

—ok, Vallamos al parque—un parque, espero que sea grande, con algunos árboles y bancas para sentarse— entonces…significa que somos amigas?

— ¡cuenta con eso Michelle! —dijeron Alya y Marinette al mismo tiempo.

Caminamos por un rato y llegamos al parque, la verdad me encanta, es todo lo que esperaba, arboles, bancas, una fuente, niños con sus familias, un chico rubio a punto de ser atropellado…espera, que?!

—¡CUIDADO NIÑO! —grite corriendo asía él para después empujarlo y con un movimiento rápido gire en el aire para que el chico no recibiera el impacto…creo que me rompí una costilla…otra vez—UF!...auch, otra vez.

—a~gr que—el no pudo continuar hablando ya que noto la posición en la que estábamos—a-ah –y-y-yo-.

—disculpa, niño podrías levantarte—dije ya un poco incomoda ya que toda la gente nos está viendo incluso Alya y Marinette estaban en shock.

—a-ah s-s-si—dicho eso se levanto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme la cual no acepte.

— ¡oiga señor ni siquiera de preocupo de pisar el freno! —le grite muy cabreada al conductor de la camioneta, pudo haber matado al chico—hay personas tan malas que no deberían tener el derecho de existir.

—o-oye gracias por salvarme— la vos del chico rubio me saco de mis pensamientos viendo que sigue avergonzado por lo de antes—enserio, te debo la vida.

— ¡chicos están bien! — Alya llego corriendo junto con Marinette, y a ambas se les notaba preocupadas.

—sí, el está bien pero yo…como que tengo que ir con mi madre a que me revise la espalda…fue muy duro el golpe—aclare sobándome la espalda, esa caída fue enserio muy fuerte.

—necesitas ir a un hospital? —pregunto, preocupado? quien se preocupa por un extraño?—si quieres te puedo llevar!

—No, estoy bien niño, no soy tan fácil de hacer caer—mi voz seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero no le quiero dar mi confianza a cualquiera—pero aun así gracias por preocuparte, niño.

—amm, so-soy Adrien, Adrien Agreste y me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi heroína—enserio me llamo su heroína?...en qué clase de país vine a parar.

—jmph, soy Michelle, Michelle Corneille, Un gusto niño en apuros—esta vez le hable con burla y alzando la mano para saludarlo y el gustoso la acepto.

Comencé a apretar la mano del rubio en el cual se noto que le dolía algo pero el también comenzó a apretar la mía…grave error, nosotros nos seguíamos apretando las manos cada vez mas fuerte hasta que llego un punto en el que decidí ponerle fin a esto, usando más fuerza, pude ver como la cara de Adrien mostraba dolor.

— ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Me rindo! — soltándose del agarre, comenzó a mover rápidamente su mano…para ser hombre no tiene tanta fuerza.

—Michelle, que le hiciste?!—me pregunto Marinette algo impresionada y preocupada de que lo haya lastimado.

—No te preocupes, solo le di un apretón de manos—respondí sin interés ya que…— "el apretón" es algo que le hago a todos los hombres que conozco y eso solo es un apretón fuerte de mi , solo es un apretón de manos, nada del otro mundo.

—wow! Michelle, si que dejaste adolorido a Adrien!—me alago Alya apuntando al rubio que aun se estaba quejando del dolor en un punto alejado— tienes mucha fuerza para ser una chica.

—jmph no eres la primera que me lo dice—conteste viendo a Adrien como se seguía quejando del dolor.

—oye Michelle no lo dije para ofenderte.

—tranquila Alya, eso no me ofende, yo siempre pienso que las mujeres tienen tanto derecho de ser tan fuertes como los hombres—alegue pensando en mi jefa y en la canción de Jessie J— _I can do it like a brother, Do it like dude._

—Michelle, vuelve—antes cantaba esa canción con ánimos, pero ahora pareciese que no significa nada—esa canción debe estar buena…luego la oiré!

—yo también!—agrego Marinette pero luego la note nerviosa.

—qué?—interrogue confundida por el comportamiento de Marinette y luego Alya me indico que mirara para atrás, Adrien venia hacia nosotras…creo que ya sé que pasa aquí.

—vaya, tienes mucha fuerza para ser una chica—.hablo Adrien impresionado por mi fuerza.

—eso mismo le dije yo!. por cierto, hola Adrien no pude saludarte antes ya que estabas hablando con tu heroína que al final te rompió la mano con un "apretón amistoso".

—jajaja hola Alya, Hola Marinette.

—h-ho-hola—.enserio este chico es demasiado ciego si no logra notar los muy obvios sentimientos de marinette.

—alto, ustedes tres se conocen?—interrogue un poco impresionada.

—si nos conocemos! Adrien va al mismo instituto que nosotras y está en el mismo curso también—vaya coincidencia, rescate al amigo de marinette y alya.

—vaya—recuerdo cuando me pasaban cosas buenas…pareciera que fue hace años—oye lamento si te hice daño, así saludo a todos los hombres que conozco.

—no hay problema—vaya, cualquier otra persona me abría gritado por haberle roto la mano, pero este chico solo no le importa—te perdono…solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, si?

—hmph, que? fue demasiado para ti?— Adrien frunció el ceño un poco sonrojado—ya, era broma niño.

—Ok, que tal si vamos a caminar para conocernos mejor con Michelle!—propuso Alya animadamente—que dicen?

—por mi está bien!— Adrien se unió al grupo…debería haber... _ **una razón?**_ —no tengo nada que hacer hoy.

—por mi está bien—algo en el fondo me decía que ellos eran buenas personas, algo dentro de mi quiere liberarse…pero no lo dejare—vamos, chicos.

—e-eh? S-si cla-claro—marinette está muy distraída con el chico rubio (suspiro), que ciego.

—pues entonces vamos!—nos animo Alya, Y allí empezó nuestra caminata…o yo más bien diría el interrogatorio—bien primera pregunta, por tus rasgos faciales deduzco que eres de alguna parte de Asia, eres de china?

—casi, soy de Japón—por mis rasgos es muy obvio que soy de Asia—alguna otra pregunta?

—si, como es que eres tan fuerte?—pregunto Adrien con cierto interés.

—jmph…por dos razones, uno: gimnasio y dos: mi madre…ella es ex-militar del ejército de norte América, mas específicamente, ella era parte de los boina verde en operaciones de las que ella nunca me hablo por ser clasificado—mi jefa siempre fue mi inspiración, gracias a ella y a mi familia logre ser lo que soy ahora—ella me enseño muchas cosas y espero algún día ser como ella.

—Vaya me gustaría conocer a tu madre algún día—comento Alya con cierto entusiasmo.

—alto, los boina verde acaso no son Las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército de Estados Unidos? —interrogo Adrien con curiosidad—oí que allí solo tienen a lo mejor de lo mejor.

—pues oíste bien, niño.

—y-y que ha-hay d-de tu pa-padre?—esta vez pregunto Marinette y con un solo flash recordé todo lo que paso, la carta, la mudanza, la separación…la tragedia, sin darme cuéntalas lagrimas caían por mis ojos—ah! Lo-lo siento Michelle n-no debí pre-preguntar!

—no! No, te preocupes mari, está bien—afirme limpiándome rápidamente las lagrimas, aun me duele recordar todo eso—alguna otra pregunta?...que no tenga que ver con mi familia…por favor.

—me pasas tu numero de móvil?—pregunto Alya para apartar el momento.

—claro…Adrien, Marinette si ustedes también quieren mi numero, anótenlo ya—dicho eso ambos sacaron sus móviles—mi numero es *********…ya?

—sip, anotado—dijeron los tres al unisonó.

—bueno aquí mi pregunta—hablo Alya solo para inhalar y luego exhalar—si eres de Japón como viniste a parís desde México?

—bueno…yo y mi madre viajamos mucho, de Japón fuimos a estados unidos, luego a argentina, Perú, Venezuela, Brasil, chile, Egipto, Italia, Noruega, Alaska, Rusia, Inglaterra, España, México y luego aquí—finalice recuperando el aliento y pude ver la cara de impresión de los tres—que?

— ¡vaya estuviste en casi todo el mundo! —grito Alya impresionada.

— ¡eso es genial!

— ¡Es increíble! —alego Adrien igual de impresionado—que se siente mudarse tanto?

—…no siento nada, pero es agradable, ya que conoces nuevos lugares, nuevas culturas y me encanta viajar—respondi con una media sonrisa—y sin mencionar que la comida de esos países es deliciosa.

Y luego de eso estuvimos hablando de cosas diferentes, se sentía bien poder hablar con chicos de mi edad…luego de todo lo ocurrido necesito el cariño de alguien más, que no sea Rachel y que ella también está dolida por todo lo que paso, ella también necesita mucho cariño…pero dejando eso de lado me entere de que Adrien es modelo, el yo tenemos mucho en común, además de que es increíble saber que hay súper héroes en parís, es muy raro y Alya no para de hablarme de la tal Ladybug y de su LadyBlog, siendo honesta, no me parece molesto que hable de eso, es un tema muy interesante…me gustaría ver en acción a Ladybug, pero hay una pregunta que anduvo rondando en mi cabeza.

—oe, Adrien tengo una duda—me da curiosidad saber que estaba haciendo en medio de la calle—que hacias en medio de la calle? Parecía que buscabas algo.

—a-ah bu-bueno y-yo yo me—antes de que el siguiera escuche el ruido de un cuervo.

—Corvinus?—el cuervo vino volando a mi brazo y pude ver que el tenia un papel en su pata derecha—demonios…

Le saque la carta a Corvinus y con solo ver la letra ya supe quien era…Rachel, mi jefa quiere que vuelva a casa, puedo ver de reojo a las personas y a mis amigos mirándome, no es normal ver a una chica con un pájaro negro muy grande en el brazo…y de la nada Adrien comienza a estornudar.

—diablos, olvide que eres alérgico a las aves.

—s-si ¡ACHU! a l-las plu-plumas ¡ACHU!

—ahh, Corvinus vete al poste ese!—dicho eso Corvinus fue a donde le indique— lo siento Adrien.

—No im-importa ¡ACHU! —puede que a ti no te importe pero a mí sí me importa niño.

—ten—hable entregándole a Adrien una píldora para parar el efecto de la alergia—soy alérgica al maní y siempre llevo esto conmigo por si acaso como algo que tenga eso, ten esto hará que dejes de estornudar.

—gr-gracias Michelle—dedicándome una sonrisa y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

—bueno chicos me tengo que ir, mi madre dice que la cena esta lista—no me puse a pensar que tenía hambre, parece que se me paso volando el tiempo…buen momento para que mi estomago gruña—…bueno, adiós.

—hasta pronto, Michelle! —los oí gritar desde lejos mientras yo corría de regreso a mi casa.

Fui corriendo al hotel Le Gran Paris y cuando entre me recibió otra vez esa vos chillona, cuando la vi me dieron ganas de echarle a Corvinus en la cara para que le sacara los ojos, pero Rachel me enseño que hacer esa clase de cosas no está nada bien y mucho menos pensar en ellas.

—otra vez tu aquí? —pregunto con asco, pero quien se cree que es—ahora que quieres?

—yo vivo aquí—respondí seria y gelidamente ya que no me agrada para nada las personas que se creen más que los demás—y tú qué haces aquí?

—primero yo estoy aquí porque es mi hotel! —afirmo con superioridad y arrogancia—segundo, tu no podrías vivir aquí ni en un millón de años, así que lárgate gentuza!

—…—yo solo pase de ella y me dirigí al ascensor que al parecer ya lo habían arreglado.

—como te atreves gentuza!—cuando se calle será el fin del mundo—¡SEGURIDAD!

Como la vez anterior no alcance a reaccionar y los gorilas me tomaron para llevarme a la salida, yo trataba de decirles que yo enserio vivía aquí pero solo le hacían caso la contra parte maligna de Barbi…pero esta vez no me contendré, con un movimiento ágil me libere del agarre de uno de los gorilas y lo golpee con mi puño al otro en la barriga y con mi otra mano libre le di un puñetazo en el mentón, estaban llegando más guardias y yo me defendía de ellos, los machacaba a golpes, no me di cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía una pistola eléctrica y me derribo.

Corvinus vio desde afuera todo y seguro le irá a avisar a Rachel, puedo sentir como me ponen las esposas y me llevan a la patrulla luego todo se vuelve negro.

Rachel POV.

Donde diablos esta Michelle, hace media hora que envía a Corvinus para que le enviara mi mensaje, seguramente paso del mensaje y siguió deambulando por allí…no, ella no rechaza mi comida por nada del mundo.

—mmmmm...

En eso escucho como algo picotea la ventana, Corvinus, abro la ventana para que entre, al momento en el que lo hace empieza a gritar descontroladamente y no logro entenderle nada.

—tranquilízate Corvinus.

Solo con decir eso, vino volando y se poso en mi hombro izquierdo, me dio la noticia de que Michelle está en prisión por el simple hecho de que no la dejaron subir…que clase de hotel es este? junto con Corvinus me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento del hotel para ir por mi camioneta.

Esta niña siempre se mete en problemas, es muy cabeza dura…al igual que su padre, pero que termine en prisión es un nivel muy alto…tendré que hacer que le borren el historial criminal o si no eso nos traerá muchos problemas…

— Solo faltan unas semanas para que ella cumpla los catorce años—le dije a Corvinus que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto— *suspiro* tal y como se los prometí a ellos, es el turno de Michelle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, por favor dejen sus** **reviews** **, no sean lectores fantasmas plis**

— **Towako-Chan**


End file.
